Entre chien et renard
by kikilabombay
Summary: Un amitié solide entre deux garçons risque d’être briser…car deux homme une femme c'ets trop. Hétéro
1. Default Chapter

**Auteure: La seule! L'unique! L'extraordinaire, son altesse, sa divinité! KIKILABOMBAY! **

**Titre : Entre Chien et Renard **

**Disclaimer : Devinez… **

**Genre : Drame, Humour, Amour, et… euh… ben… euh… action… lemon aussi pour les intéresser:p **

**Couple: Jamais de ma vie je ne ferais du yaoi donc les amateur je tient à vous dire …POUHAHAHA allez voir ailleurs…. HÉTÉRO **

Chapitre 1

Konoha est un village très agréable, autant pour la bonté des habitants que pour le charmes des ses bâtiments… mais bien sûr… certains élément sont parfois incorrigible… Surtout pour des ninjas de 16 ans…

Alors là je dit non!

Pour une fois que tu veux que je pense stratégie, je pense stratégie!

J'appelle pas ça de la stratégie c'est du suicide!

Bon tu voulais que je t'aide où non?

…grembl….

Bon maintenant redit moi le plan que je vient de te dire.

Je m'avance sans me faire remarquer…

Très bien et ensuite?

Je me prépare a me lancer sans perdre mon sang froid…

Parfait et pour finir?

Le coup final?

Exactement! Maintenant vas-y si sa tourne mal je suis juste derrière toi!

Évidemment comme de faite, ça à été le fiasco total! Kiba n'as pas réussi à séduire la jolie filles du village de Suna et Naruto n'a pas du tout amélioré la situation en lui venant en «aide». À l'adolescence, les garçons n'ont que deux choses en tête, Bagarre et Fille. Donc il n'est pas rare de voir des jeunes ninjas tenter leur chance lors d'une mission, surtout pour une mission d'escorte qui est pour la plupart du temps parmi les plus ennuyeuse et désagréable, car la plupart du temps les employeur sont très exigeant et nerveux a un point impossible a imaginer pour ceux qui n'ont jamais tenté l'expérience. Mais Heureusement pour Naruto et Kiba, leur mission venait juste d'être accomplie et maintenant c'est un jour de repos à Suna. Tsunade avait de la difficulté à laisser partir ces deux là, il sont très fort et fond du bon travail, mais parfois on lui rapport certaines nouvelles a propos de jeunes ninjas qui on fait une bêtise.

Je crois que cette fois on va rester tranquille, dit Naruto en s'écrasant sur son lit d'hôtel.

Ouais… fini les strip-poker avec les filles des dirigeant…, rajouta Kiba en s'écrasant à son tour.

Mais j'avoue que c'était vraiment génial!

Ah ouais t'as raison, surtout qu'elles étaient nul à se jeux, on a eu droit a toute une partie!

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Une amitié solide c'était former entre eux depuis leur première mission ensemble, c'était un mission de chasser quelqu'un où quelque chose comme ça. Bref, sa à cliquer! Ils sont devenu inséparable. Tous de leur classe était chunin ou jounin. Les anciennes équipe de trois on été séparer, pour certain se fut déchirant mais pour d'autre c'était tout a fait normal. Mais pour revenir à nos deux bêtes…

Demain on se lève vers quelle heure pour rentrée, demanda Kiba.

Tant que je puise dormir le plus longtemps possible sa me dérange pas.

D'accord je vais aller préparer un seau d'eau pour te réveiller demain matin, dit Kiba en se levant.

Kiba reçu l'oreiller de Naruto derrière la tête.

Le lendemain matin, Kiba et Naruto s'était lever tôt ce matin là pour partir vers Konoha. Leur route fut calme, ils étaient tous deux presser de rentrer au village. Naruto s'ennuyait un peu trop des ramens, il se dit que la première chose en arrivant serait de manger. Pourtant, ils se passait des choses à Konoha qui allait perturber leur vie.

Hinata était maintenant ninjas à multiple partenaire, c'est à dire qu'elle n'a pas d'équipe fixe, si on a besoin de son œil blanc, elle y va, mais la plupart du temps c'était Neji ou un autre membre de sa famille qui allait au mission. La pauvre ne c'était pas amélioré vraiment. Et elle s'ennuyait de ses anciens camarade, comme Kiba, et des fois elle avait l'occasion de voir Naruto… mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble elle ne les voit plus… et la plupart du temps ses missions sont en solo, et c'est simplement un coup d'œil au environ avec son byakugan. Justement… là elle est en mission. Elle est a quelques kilomètre du village et marche tranquillement en frappent quelques cailloux au passage. Elle mit quelques temps après son byakugan en action… et elle vit qu'il y avait quelques hommes qui était positionner a plusieurs endroit autour d'elle…c'était des ninjas de la roche… Elle les reconnus tous de suite… ces hommes là cherche le secret du Byakugan depuis des lustres, Hinata fit tous sont possible pour garder son sang froid et se préparer à se battre. Elle n'avait pas bouger d'un poil qu'elle vit Kiba et Naruto se jeter sur eux. Hinata ne regarda même pas la scène, elle baissa la tête d'un air triste…

_Je n'aurais donc jamais ma chance… de me battre et de montrer se que je peu faire,_ pensa tristement Hinata.

Kiba et Naruto atterrirent devant elle avec quelques tâches de sang sur eux. Kiba était très souriant.

Hinata-chan, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Héhé! Moi et Kiba on sauve les jolies demoiselles en détresse, ajouta Naruto avant de la serrer lui aussi.

Mer…merci…, dit Hinata un peu distante. Mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule…

Dit pas n'importe quoi Hinata! Tu a encore beaucoup a prendre avant d'être capable de venir about d'un aussi grand nombre d'enn….

Kiba n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle était partit presque les larme au yeux.

Ben quoi?…, demanda Kiba en se tournant vers Naruto.

Celui-ci haussa les épaule ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi Hinata réagissait comme ca.

_Pourquoi ils me traite encore comme une enfant? Je suis aussi vieille qu'eux et presque autant d'expérience… je m'entraîne plus qu'eux… pourquoi?… pourquoi je ne progresse pas? Ils m'ont toujours protéger même contre ma volonté… et ils recommence tout le temps… je les hais! Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir, _pensa Hinata en pleurant.


	2. chapitre 2

**Auteure: La seule! L'unique! L'extraordinaire, son altesse, sa divinité! KIKILABOMBAY! **

**Titre : Entre Chien et Renard **

**Disclaimer : Devinez…:P**

**Genre : Drame, Humour, Amour, et… euh… ben… euh… action… lemon aussi pour les intéresser:p (Les lemons de cette fic ne sont pointilleux sur les détailles ou très fâcheux alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre pudeur cher lecteur adorer!)**

**Couple: Comprenez que pour les couples de cette fic sera assez compliquer mais il y en à partir de ce chapitre, mais je vous rassure c'est HÉTÉRO. **

**

* * *

**

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**

**shine : **Coucou! Merci! ca fait plaisr à entendre! Moi aussi j'ai une préférance pour ces personnage là, enfin bon! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien ! bonne l'ectureuh!

**bulma44: **Bonjour! Héhé t'inquiète notre chère Hinata va assurer! Tout le monde l,aime de toute facon et puis pour le jeune chiot bah.. il apprendra de ses erreur lol Bonne lecteure et bize!

**yunapix**:Salut salut! Ouais Hinata fait sa parade on dirait lol, moi aussi je trouve elle a du bois à chauffer celle-là merci etbonne lecteure! Bizou!

**mayura09**: Hello! et oui1 une new fic! je dois dire que celle là j'ai l'inspiration rêver lol j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizou ma grande!

**yue-redmoon**: Hey hey! effectivement c'est mwa qui décida quand posté... et je le poste tu suite... lol aller bonne lecteure et merci !

**

* * *

**

Juste une petite note pour la rose et la feuille: J'ai comme qui dirait le symdrôme de la page blanche... inquièter vous pas sa se débloque et bientôt je vais reprendre le dessus et la continuer sa ne tardera pas alors je tient a vous remercier de votre patience j'aprécie énormément! Bizou!

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 _**

Le lendemain, Hinata s'entraînait comme à chaque matin, essayant toujours de dépasser ses limites comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle était très douer et extrêmement bonne pour le combat et autres choses qui est essentiel a la vie d'un ninjas, pourtant personne ne la voyait ainsi. Elle trouvait ça trop injuste, que se soit toujours elle qui reste au village, et que ses soit toujours des imbécile comme Kiba et Naruto! Elle est plus intelligente et songé qu'eux et pourtant ils y vont au mission et ils s'améliore que trèspeuquand même. Hinata était tellement en colère qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater ses yeux tellement le byakugan était concentrer.

Elle pris une pose après deux heure d'entraînement intensif, elle alla s'allonger dans un coin d'herbe pas très loin. Elle était sur le dos, les yeux fermer reprenant sa respiration. Elle les réouvrit pour regarder le ciel où il y avait de nombreux nuages. Elle eu soudain un frisson, ce petit frisson qui lui apportait le bonheur qu'elle cherche a tout moment, ce petit frisson qui la fait sourire et frémir de tendresse, ce petit frisson qui lui rappelle qu'il y a une petite fille cacher au fond d'elle. Son corps complètement détendu, elle se relevant mais tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurais voulu voir, et c'est aussi pourquoi elle lâcha un cris de surprise et retomba au sol.

"KIBA", fit-elle frustrer.

Le fauve dévoila ses canine blanches avec son sourire moqueur et vantard qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Hinata.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait peur, Hinata-chérie, mais j'ai affaire à toi", dit-il en s'assoyant comme Hinata pour la taquiner.

"Si c'est pour savoir pourquoi je suis parti si précipitamment hier et bien… tu ne comprendrais pas même si je te le disait!"

Kiba eu un effet instantané de soulagement.

"Aah! Au moins ça de régler passons à la prochaine!"

Hinata soupira toute en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Vois-tu, Naruto est malade, oh je te rassure rien de grave il a attraper se qu'on appelle «la grippe du désert» et il ne pourra pas être de service pour au moins une semaine."

"Et pourquoi tu me dit ça", demanda Hinata.

"Parce que j'ai reçu un ordre de mission et l'hokage ma demander de trouver un partenaire, et je me demandait si tu était libre pour les trois prochain jour?"

Kiba ne comprenait plus rien, il y a à peine deux secondes Hinata était assit devant lui et maintenant elle est accroché à son cou. Et bientôt elle sautillait partout autour de lui.

_"Je crois que ça veut dire oui," _pensa Kiba éberluer.

"YOUUPIII YOUUPIII! UNE MISSION J'AI UNE MISSION ENFIN!"

"Heureux que sa te plaise mais c'est moi qui commende", dit-il souriant.

Hinata cessa de sauter.

"Quoi! Mais les missions, ce sont des travaille d'équipe!"

"Je sais, mais c'est moi le chef d'équipe!"

"Bon… on par quand," demanda-t-elle pour mettre court à la discussion.

"Bah le plus tôt possible c'est a dire dès que tu a fini tes bagages, nous devons retrouver des bandits, ils ne sont probablement pas ninjas ou s'ils le sont, ils sont vraiment nul. Quand on les aura trouver il faudra les dénoncer à la ville la plus proche, alors, il faudra dormir dans cette même ville et repartir le matin même pour revenir au village. Des question trésor?"

"Oui, une seul."

"Je suis ouïe a ta question."

"Quant vas-tu grandir? Ou plutôt, quand vas-tu comprendre?"

Sur ce, elle parti chez elle pour faire son sac. Quand tout deux étaient à la porte, ils ne dirent rien, et Hinata suivait Kiba qui reniflait sans relâche sa proie avec son fidèle Akamaru. Même si c'est un jeune fougueux, il fait bien sont travaille au moins. Il stoppa net sur un arbre, et Hinata se tenait a un arbre plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois à trois kilomètre d'ici," demanda-t-il en pointa l'est.

"Je vois qu'ils sont six, répondit-elle en activant son byakugan."

* * *

Hiashi colérique, écrivait une lettre à l'hokage de façon grossière, il avait pourtant demander à l'hokage de ne pas envoyer sa fille en mission même si ce n'est pas dangereux. Il lui ré-expliquait, qu'elle était l'héritière et qu'elle devais ne pas risquer sa vie. Il reposa son parchemin et s'affaissa sur son coussin. Il était satisfait de l'entraînement de sa fille, mais elle était devenu têtu et très obstinée depuis qu'elle n'allait plus en mission, elle avait pris énormément d'assurance. Hiashi était toujours convaincu qu'Hinata ne pouvait être l'héritière. Hiashi cherchait depuis des lustre un moyens de la défaire de cette destinée, il avait longtemps étudié les anciens textes de la lignée pour savoir si Hanabi pourrais la remplacer, rien n'y faisait même si Hinata mourrais, le titre ne peut pas être donner au second enfant. Alors il avait pousser ses recherche un peu plus loin, voir les alliances. Il avait vu des indice disant que si Hinata était mariée a un homme de même sang, elle serait déshérité. Mais le problème reste que Hiashi n'e peut donné la main de sa fille à un homme de la Soke, car le sang serait beaucoup trop proche. Alors il tourna la tête vers la Bunke…Neji… Neji l'avait grandement impressionner à sa première tentative à l'examen et depuis, il ne cesse de s'amélioré. Il à la maturité et la trempe pour être Héritier, même si il est de la bunke, le conseil n'aura d'autre choix que d'accepter, car, rien dans les texte aussi anciens soit-ils interdit se genre de chose. Hiashi avait dénoué sont problème mais le plus dur sera de garder sa fille hors de la vie ninjas. Il se disait que si elle était mariée, elle devra s'assurer de la continuité tu clan et de faire un enfant, même si c'est avec Neji, c'est son devoir.

"Hiashi-sama? Vous m'avez demander?"

"Assis-toi Neji j'ai à te parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance."

"De quoi s'agit-il," demanda Neji surpris.

"Tu va être le futur héritier", répondit Hiashi sans détour.

Neji sourit malgré lui, pas parce qu'il était amuser, mais parce qu'il était incroyablement surpris, il se demandait même si il avait mal entendu.

"Quoi," fit Neji?

"Tu sera le futur héritier des Hyûgas, et ce dans les plus bref délais."

"Je… je ne comprend pas très bien," dit-il ahurit.

"Je ne souhaite pas voir ma fille devenir héritière, elle n'a pas ce qui faut pour le devenir, tendit que toi tu a toute les qualité requissent. Et je commence a devenir trop vieux pour tout cela, alors je vais me défaire de mes fonctions te les donné, et j'irais rejoindre le conseil."

"Le conseil n'acceptera jamais qu'un membre de la bunke aussi doué soit-il devienne héritier."

"Et dis-moi pourquoi?"

"Par…parce que c'est contre les traditions."

"Je sais plus sur les traditions que le conseil, il n'y a rien qui puisse interdire cela, et puis c'est moi le chef alors c'est moi qui décide et puisque rien ne l'interdit je le ferais."

"Très bien… alors je serait comme ça le nouveau chef?"

"Ne sois pas arrogant, il y a une condition essentiel à cela, et je te donne l'ordre de l'accepter."

Neji ravala sa salive sachant très bien que ça n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

"Selon les textes il y a une règle fondamental pour qu'on élu un nouveau chef, celui-ci doit être marié."

"Donc je vais devoir me marié d'ici les prochain jours!"

"Oui, mais pas avec n'importe qui, puisque Hinata est l'héritière, c'est elle qui doit être déshérité, alors elle doit ce marié avec un Hyûgas, et donc…"

"Minute", coupa Neji. 2Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire… que je vais devoir épouser Hinata? Ma cousine! Franchement vous n'y pensez pas?"

"C'est le seul moyen Neji… et je t'en donne l'ordre à toi et à elle, et je sais que tu fera ton devoir en tant que chef, tu le fera aussi bien que moi j'en suis certain."

"Mais cela veux dire… que nous allons devoir faire un enfant?"

"Il faut perpétuer le sang Neji… et cela fait parti de tes devoir chef ou pas chef."

Neji se frotta les yeux d'une seul mains et tenta de se concentrer sur tout se qui vient de savoir, il allait être chef, marié à sa cousine… "génial manquait plus que ça"… pouvait-on lire dans les yeux de Neji.

* * *

Kiba avait pris 4 bandit en charge et n'en laissait que 2 à Hinata qui grogna tout en mettant facilement a terre les imbécile que Kiba lui avait ordonner de tuer. Kiba lui félicita en lui disant qu'il attentait pire et qu'il était fière d'elle. 

_"Personne me comprend moi… je ne suis pas une fille soumise," _pensa Hinata.

"Bon! On peut aller relaxer à la ville on laissera les autorité s'occuper des cadavres, Fit Kiba souriant en mettant ses main dans les poches. Tu viens Hinata?"

"J'arrive", répondit-elle en lui boitant le pas.

"Tu n'est pas heureuse? C'est ta première mission depuis un sacré bail, tu a tuer deux bandit et tu n'est pas fier?"

"Effectivement ça fait un bail et la seule mission qu'on m'offre ce n'est même pas l'hokage qui me le demande et c'est une mission bidon!"

Hinata à toujours été sensible, et cette fois-ci le prouvait bien, elle ne pu retenir quelque larme. Kiba était un jeune idiot, mais pas asser pour ne pas prendre Hinata dans ses bras même si celle-ci le repoussait, il continuait à la serrer fort contre lui. Hinata s'en fichait maintenant et fourra son nez dans le manteau de Kiba.

"Bon… si on allait se détendre un peu en ville? Hein? Je t'invite aller viens," Fit Kiba qui lui pris la main sans s'en apercevoir, Il sourit en voyant qu'Hinata lui tenait la main a son tour.

En réalité, Hinata n'aimait pas trop que Kiba lui tienne la main comme ça, mais elle n'était pas pour refuser quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'à la consoler. Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Kiba c'était trouver très gentil, même qu'Hinata c'était beaucoup amuser! Il était le soir et Kiba avait encore invité Hinata à venir manger avec lui dans un petit resto pas trop mal.

"Tu essais vraiment de te faire pardonner pas vrai," demanda Hinata qui attendait son plat.

"Je fais mon possible," répondit celui-ci avec un sourire craquant et en croisant les bras sur la table.

"C'est déjà toute oublier de toute façon…"

"Je crois pas moi… tu fais encore la moue."

"Je suis juste fatiguer et affamée."

Au même moment les deux ninjas fut servi.

"Et bien voilà pour ton ventre ma chère", taquina Kiba.

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous deux dans une bonne auberge pour y passer la nuit mais il y avait un problème.

"Il ne reste qu'un seul chambre!"

"Veillez m'excuser mademoiselle mais je ne peux pas en faire apparaître", fit l'aubergiste.

"Bon c'est pas grave Hinata j'irais trouver quelque chose d'autre…"

"Non ca va...il est déjà tard et si l'auberge est plein imagine les autres endroits. Nous la prenons," fit Hinata à l'aubergiste. Oh et puis je te doit bien sa tu ma tout payer aujourd'hui.

Kiba ne dit rien, il suivit Hinata jusqu'à la chambre, c'était un lit double c'est vrai mais Hinata fut contente de voir qu'il était ample pour éviter que Kiba dorme coller sur elle.

"Bon moi je me couche je suis épuisé," fit Hinata en s'étirant.

"Ok! J'vais aller prendre une douche le temps que tu t'installe."

Quand Kiba ressorti, il avait remit son pantalons et sa cote. Hinata était assis sur le lit en train de lire un livre.

"Tu ne dormait pas?"

"Je doit aller à la salle de bain moi aussi," répondit-elle en se levant.

Kiba haussa les épaule et s'étala sur le côté de lit qu'Hinata avait choisi. Pourquoi il aurait pas droit lui aussi à al vue de la fenêtre non mais pour qui elle se prenait. Lorsqu'elle ressorti, elle avait un pantalon en coton bleu pâle et un t-shirt blanc, bref une tenu confortable pour dormir.

"Hey! C'est ma place Kiba!"

"Oh ton nom est pas écrit dessus!"

Hinata abandonna vite et alla bouder dans son nouveau coin de lit.

"Aller recommence pas ta moue," dit Kiba en se retournant vers elle.

"peuh!"

Hinata ferma les lumière et ferma les yeux en même temps pour dormir. Kiba resta coucher sur le côté et la regarda. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il a toujours eu un petit faible pour cette fille. Enfant il la trouvait mignonne et juste penser lui tenir la main pouvait le stimuler. Mais aujourd'hui, il à 16 ans… il n'a plus les même penser concernant les filles, il n'est plus puceaux, mais c'était juste pour le plaisir tout simplement, mais se qu'il pensait d'Hinata était très différent. Et de la voir là… avec lui dans un lit… Il était si proche d'elle mais si loin en même temps. Juste l'idée qu'il pourrait l'avoir à lui, cette nuit, là maintenant!Le mit à l'envers. Il fut pris de pulsion, mais il devait se retenir, alors il décida de tourner le dos et d'essayer de ne pas penser à ça.

"Kiba…"

Surpris il tourna la tête vers Hinata.

"Quoi?"

"Je… je m'excuse j'ai été bête de puis quelque temps…"

Kiba sourit et se tourna vers pour lui faire un gros câlin.

"Pas de bile!"

Kiba la garda dans ses bras, Hinata le repoussa pas elle attendait qu'il la lâche, disons qu'il serait temps parce qu'elle étouffait sur son torse.

_2ah enfin il dé serre, je peux souffler! Hey… il mets sont front contre le mien… oh eh.. non attend! "_

Kiba l'avait embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata embrassait un garçon. C'était doux, chaud et contrairement à se qu'elle croyait se n'était pas humide. Non Kiba avait poser doucement ses lèvre contre celle d'Hinata. Elle cru que ce n'était pas réelle mais la nouvelle de la chose lui donnait plein de sentiment aussi fort que désagréable. La surprise, la peur, l'angoisse, les papillons dans le ventre, tout cela la gardait figer sur place dans les bras de Kiba, son ami de toujours qui sans crier gare venait de l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains de Kiba bouger, Hinata étai incapable de bouger les sienne, et en plus Kiba entrouvrît ses lèvre pour faire glisser sa langue sur celles d'Hinata. Hinata se demandait quoi faire! Comment il faisait pour faire tous cela à la fois! Hinata se préoccupait des lèvre de Kiba plus que ses mains, elle se demanda pourquoi Kiba faisait bouger sa langue comme ça. C'était nouveau pour elle, elle ne savait même pas comment embrasser! Et elle compris maintenant d'où venait « embrasser avec la langue». Kiba qui s'impatientait, probablement donnant un grand coup et se qui obligea Hinata à laisser la langue de Kiba envahir sa bouche. Hinata avait encore les poing serrer contre le torse de Kiba. Elle vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux!

_"Il fait tous ça les yeux fermer!"_

Elle décida de l'imité et elle fit son premier grand baiser, elle embrassait avec la langue maintenant! Tous ça en moins de deux minutes! Kiba continua le manège asser longtemps pour qu'Hinata s'habitus. Elle prêta alors attention au main de Kiba, une c'était poser sur ses fesse se qui la choquait un peu et l'autre venait juste de se placer sur sa nuque, elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus se séparer de lui. Il l'avait piégé, et une nouvelle monter d'angoisse arriva. Jusque où il peut aller? Se dit Hinata au plus profond d'elle. Kiba se séparas d'elle essouffler et elle encore plus que lui! Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans le blanc des yeux. Hinata avait l'aire effrayer et aussi stupéfaite. Kiba lui avait un regard pénétrant et doux, presque amoureux. Il voulut se relancer mais…

"Attend Kiba…"

"Quoi?"

"Je… je crois qu'on devrait pas continuer."

"Pourquoi," fit Kiba presque paniqué.

"Parce que… parce que on peut pas!"

"à ouais? Et dit moi pourquoi on peut pas!"

Parce que… je ne je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi..."

Kiba fit un sourire sadique.

"Pas besoin d'aimer… suffi juste d'être aimé."

Kiba l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'Hinata réponde. Cette fois, il la fit tourner pour qu'il se place sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi de partir. Hinata eu encore des papillons dans le ventre. Les main de Kiba se baladait librement sur elle, elle voulu le frapper lorsque celui-ci mit une de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Kiba lui chuchota à plusieurs reprise de se laisser faire, qu'elle était belle et qu'il l'aimait, étrangement, tous ses petits mots simples rassurait Hinata dans sa situation. Hinata fini par répondre timidement aux caresses de Kiba, Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Kiba comme elle avait vu faire certains couples dans les rues de Konoha. Kiba content de voir qu'elle était rassurer passa à autre chose, il retira sa main de sa poitrine pour la glisser sous son chandail pour toucher la blanche peau d'Hinata. Hinata était très sensible, alors le contact la chatouilla un peu, se qui lui lâcha un petit son que Kiba cru que c'était un gémissement de plaisir, mais pour Hinata c'était pas du tout ça! Alors Kiba prit de son élan, pris ses deux main pour retirer le t-shirt d'Hinata. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement.

"Kiba non… arrête…"

"Aller Hinata t'inquiète pas… je t'aime… tout va bien aller…"

Hinata aurait voulu avoir confiance, mais le fait que se soit sa première fois, et avec Kiba, ça la rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Une fois que Kiba eu enlevé le haut d'Hinata, il descendit et lécha doucement la poitrine d'Hinata.

"Hey! j'tais pas permis!"

"Désolé trésor… tu es trop attirante," dit-il en lui souriant de façon rassurante.

Hinata fit la moue intérieurement. Et elle voulu prendre les choses en main pour se sortir de cette situation, mais elle n'y parvint pas… Kiba lui montra les moindre petit plaisir des jeux de nuit… Hinata les avait dé couvèrent mais… pas comme elle l'aurait désiré… même que durant la nuit… elle avait développé un étrange sentiment pour Kiba… juste un peu plus que de l'amitié… mais un étrange respect.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Kiba se réveilla, il découvrit Hinata endormit sur lui. Elle respirait doucement sur son torse. Kiba mit une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux tranquillement, elle semblait désorientée. Kiba lui sourit en guise de bonjour, Hinata lui rendit un sourire gêna et elle baisa la tête.

"ça ne va pas," demanda Kiba.

"Si si ça va! Je suis juste un peu… étourdit…"

"Dit… j'espère que.. que tu ne m'en veut pas pour hier soir… j'était trop dans l,action et…"

"Ca va…," lui coupa Hinata. "Tu m'as juste pris par surprise… et il y a eu plus de peur que de mal…"

"Ah parfait j'avais eu peur de t'avoir brusquer ou… t'avoir fait mal quand… enfin tu comprend?"

Hinata sourit intérieurement.

"Non je comprend pas," dit Hinata avec le regard d'un enfant qui pose trop de question.

"Bah… tu sais quand… quand j'aurais pu te faire mal quand… quand je suis passé à l'acte… tu sais…"

Hinata cligna des yeux.

"Je vois toujours pas?de quel acte parle tu?"

Kiba blasa ses yeux.

"Je te déteste!"

Kiba mit son oreiller dans la figure d'hinata qui riait de Kiba.

"Ouais c'est bon…", fit Kiba après quelque seconde.

"Aller! je dois aller me doucher", fit Hinata en le repoussant.

Elle prit ses vêtement qui étaient au fond du drap et se rhabilla.

"Pourquoi tu t'habille? Tu va aller dans à la douche de toute façon non?"

"Je t'ais permit de toucher et non de voir," dit-elle tous simplement en lui faisant une grimace.

Kiba resta donc étendu sur le lit en rêvassant puis se rhabilla à son tour, il fit sortir Akamaru pour qu'il puisse aller faire ses petits besoin. Kiba rempli le rapport de mission. Lorsque Hinata ressorti habiller, Kiba avait fini.

"On part quand", demanda Hinata.

"Dès que tu m'aille embrasser…", répondit Kiba avec un sourire plein de malice.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Reviews!**

**Karasu999**

**bspo-kat**

**shine **

**mayura09**

**iriahime**

**Akemi Luo**

**666Naku**

**Un gros merci à vous tous! Et bonne lecture! (pardonner le fait que je n,ais pas répondu personnellement je manque de temps) **

* * *

**Auteure: La seule! L'unique! L'extraordinaire, son altesse, sa divinité! KIKILABOMBAY! **

**Titre : Entre Chien et Renard **

**Disclaimer : Devinez… **

**Genre : Drame, Humour, Amour, et… euh… ben… euh… action… lemon aussi pour les intéresser:p **

**Couple: Jamais de ma vie je ne ferais du yaoi donc les amateur je tient à vous dire …POUHAHAHA allez voir ailleurs…. HÉTÉRO **

* * *

Naruto était à l'agonie… il avait cette saleté de grippe depuis deux jours. Il arrêtait pas de tousser et d'avoir des maux de tête. Heureusement pour lui, l'Hokage lui avait préparer un petit remontant. Il se demandait comment Kiba s'en tirait avec sa première mission sans lui depuis des lustres. Même Kiba avait oublier de lui dire qui serait son partenaire. Naruto avait hâte de reprendre du service. Depuis qu'il était clouer au lit il n'avait pas fait grand chose et n'avait pas de nouvelle du monde extérieur de puis deux jour, et pour un ninjas c'est très long. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit… son cauchemar vient de se réaliser, si Naruto veux guérir vite, il ne doit rien manger de salé, donc pas de râmen…

« Misère…. »

* * *

« Misère… » 

Neji avait le front accoté à un tronc d'arbre, près de son lieu d'entraînement. La sueur qui ornait sa nuque lui donnait un inconfort colérique. C'est un coup dur pour une personne de savoir qu'il allait devoir marié sa cousine et d'avoir de lourde responsabilité comme être chef de clan. Il savait qu'Hinata avait eu sa première mission depuis bien longtemps, et il n'avais pas hâte qu'elle revienne. Déjà qu'il à son oncle sur le dos, il aura bientôt la déprime de sa cousine…

« Misère de misère… » murmura Neji pour lui même.

* * *

« Quoi?… Kiba… Je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée… » lui dit Hinata. 

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Parce que… je ne veux pas que cela devienne une habitude… on a pas vraiment les bon sentiment pour… » expliqua du mieux Hinata.

« Parle pour toi… » répliqua Kiba avec un brin de colère dans la voix en détournant le regard.

Personne n'ajouta rien, Kiba prépara son sac en fourrant le rapport dedans. Il se retourna vers Hinata qui était assit sur le lit la tête baiser et les mains rejointes.

« On pourrais garder ça secret si c'est se qui te perturbe. »

« Ah non Kiba… » soupira Hinata. « Tu te trompe.. Ce n'est pas sa le problème… je t'aime bien oui… tu es un de mes meilleurs amis mais… je ne suis pas amoureuse… et se n'ais pas mon genre de fricoter des garçon simplement pour autre chose que des relations amoureuses… » ronchona Hinata

« C'est pourtant se que tu a fait.. » fit remarquer cruellement Kiba.

« Disons que tu m'y a forcer… » bouda Hinata en croisant les bras.

« Je te demanda pardon! Moi? Je t'ais forcer? Désolé ma chère mais si tu n'aurais pas vraiment voulu tu aurais fait les effort pour éviter ça! » répliqua-t-il.

« Qui dit que tu n'aurait pas arrêter hein? »

« Je ne t'aurais J-A-M-A-I-S violé! » fit Kiba outré.

« Peut-être… mais tu a commencer! »

« Et TU as continuer ensuite j'te signal! » fit il en haussant le tont en la pointant du doigt.

Hinata ne dit plus rien. Elle se sentait coupable.. Kiba avait totalement raison…

« Ê…excuse-moi Hinata… je… je me suis essayer hier soir… mais écoute… si c'est se que tu veux on va oublier tout ça… toute façon.. Tout le monde le sais… ça toujours été Naruto pas vrai? »

Hinata releva la tête, les yeux humides. Elle savait que Naruto et Kiba était les meilleurs amis du monde, et maintenant… elle découvre une rivalité secrète.. Kiba à toujours été là… plus que Naruto pour elle, et elle à toujours admirer Naruto sans même l'approcher plus qu'elle le faisait. Pourtant… elle comprenait que Kiba soit tomber amoureux… il l'a toujours pris dans ses bras quand elle pleurait avant, Hinata s'était toujours confiée a lui. Mais Hinata n'avait d'yeux que pour le beau blond.

« Kiba… je… »

« ..Non. » coupa Kiba. « Je crois que tu a compris… je ne t'ais pas respecter dans se que tu voulais… et moi non plus… mais pour moi c'est toi qui compte… »

« Kiba.. Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit plus tôt? »

« Bien… quand nous étions dans la même équipe… tu était dans une mauvaise phase… tu t'entraînait sans relâche et je savais que dans tes escapades tu rêvais de Naruto… et quand tu avait l'air d'avoir cessé d'avoir des rêve de petite fille… je pensait tout t'avouer… mais l'équipe s'est séparer et alors… je trouvait plus le courage de te le dire. »

« Kiba qui manque de courage… on aura tout vu… » ironisa Hinata.

« Mouais… tu peux te moquer de moi si sa te chante princesse… mais oublie pas que moi je t'aime et hier c'était hier! »

Kiba prit son sac et le hissa sur son dos il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand Hinata le retint par le bras. Il se retourna les yeux au ciel, il s'attendait à voir la petite Hinata les larmes aux yeux entrain de bégayer n'importe quoi. Mais non Hinata ne le regarda pas… elle avait la tête baiser au sol, elle ne disait rien…

« Quoi? » demanda Kiba plus brutalement qu'il le désirait.

Hinata tremblais légèrement… elle tenait toujours la manche de Kiba serrer dans sa paume. Kiba soupira, il laissa tomber son sac près d'Akamaru. Et il prit Hinata dans ses bras. Kiba sentait l'odeur du shampoing bon marché dans la chevelure d'Hinata. Kiba se posait la question, si l'attirance physique n'était pas pour quelque chose dans son comportement... enfin il y pensera plutard.

"Il faut y aller maintenant", fit-il remarquer.

"Oui..." dit Hinata en s'écartant et en empoigna son sac.

Sans un mot de plus les deux ninjas partirent vers Konoha leur mission accompli.


End file.
